monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulldrome Ecology
In-Game Information The powerful leader of the wild boars known for its enormous tusks. More aggressive than a Bullfango, it is known to rush into a fight, and is extremely proficient at locating a foe. Taxonomy Order:Artiodactyla. A large and relatively common species of Pelagus. Bulldrome are the large dominant male versions of the lesser creatures known as Bullfango. Bulldromes look much bulkier than their younger forms, the Bullfangos, and their relatives, the Mosswines. Habitat Range Bulldrome appear to inhabit nearly every type of environment in Minegarde. From the Snowy Mountains to the Sea of Trees, Bulldrome have adapted well to almost every type of terrain nature has thrown at them. The only areas where Bulldrome are not seen are the deserts and volcanic regions. Presumably, the intense heat and lack of vegetation deter the creatures. Though Bullfango can be found directly outside Volcanoes. Ecological Niche Bulldrome are large omnivores. They spend their days grazing on a numerous kinds of vegetation, but favor mushrooms. Bulldrome have fewer predators than most large herbivores, thanks to their stubborn and aggressive nature. However, they can still easily become prey for large wyverns or even Carapaceons, namely Shogun Ceanataur. They breed somewhat rapidly. Sadly, mortality for young is high, as they are easy prey for creatures such as Velociprey, and must be watched by their mothers at all times, though there have been frequent sightings of Bullfangos, the females and lesser males of Bulldrome, in small packs accompanied by a dominant male Bulldrome attacking various 'Prey' species. Biological Adaptations Bulldrome possess thick, course fur that insulate the creatures from cold environments. This fur also acts as a buffer, hopefully preventing the creature from taking severe damage from a large Wyvern's firebreath. Bulldrome are extremely strong creatures, able to easily outrun hunters. This aids the creature greatly during its blind, charging attacks. A bulldrome's most recognized feature is its two large tusks. The tusks are initially of identical size, but they commonly grow asymmetrical over time. These are the result of a long healthy life. Bulldrome tusks will grow constantly, and will be likewise worn down by the creature as it ruts and grazes. Though not common some Bulldrome grow there tusks very long and large, it is possible these Bulldromes are very old for there species as they are intelligent enough to sneak up on targets from underground,Throw Rocks and Body-slam there targets instead of pure blind charging. These Bulldrome are considered more or as fierce as even Rathalos. Behavior Bulldrome are not the most intelligent creatures, but they are some of the most aggressive. They will often attack anything that moves, even, on occasion, Bullfango. Small Bullfango herds are often lead by a single large male Bulldrome. This rough and tough leader is charged with defending the group from attacks. On rare occasions, Bulldrome have been seen staring down large wyverns such as Rathalos. Sometimes, for unknown reasons, Bulldrome will appear as solitary creatures. This is especially common in the Snowy Mountains. A probable theory is that this lone Bulldrome was formerly a herd leader, who lost his title to a younger male and was consequently banished from the herd. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Pelagus Ecology